Sweet Shampoo
by mikanlove
Summary: We all knew Usui Takumi was a perverted stalker-ish alien, but who would've thought he was so observant as to notice every little detail about his girlfriend, Misaki Ayuzawa? From a haircut to new shoes, or even something on her mind- there's nothing she can get past him. (One shot!)


"Good morning, beautiful," said a blonde haired teen. The person he was talking to simply walked straight past him. A bit irked, he grabbed her wrist to stop the raven haired girl from walking. "Misaki, I'm talking to you."

"Oh, you are? Sorry, what's up?" she asked obliviously to her boyfriend, shoving her phone into her bag which she'd been previously preoccupied with.

"I said 'good morning'," he repeated, deciding to leave out the last part this time. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"Was that all? I have stuff to do, Usui," she said, yanking her arm away from his grip. "And...morning to you too," she muttered, turning on her heel and walking down the halls of Seika High. Usui chuckled. He could never get enough of her reactions.

* * *

"I want three laps around the football* field from everyone!" the gym teacher commanded. "Three, two, one, GO!" she shouted. Instantly, there were two students who dashed in front of the others at an inhuman speed.

"I'll beat you this time, Usui!" Misaki yelled at him. He smirked.

"Looking forward to it," he responded, picking up the pace a bit. The girl scowled as she pushed herself to run even faster. Her heart was pounding and she was panting at this point. It was pretty tiring to keep up with an alien, after all.

"Oh? Are you worn out already, Misaki?" he teased. She shot him a glare with her piercing amber eyes.

"Pfft, never!" she said. "I'll win no matter wha-AAH!" she was cut off by suddenly tripping over her own feet and skidding across the ground a couple inches. Within the blink of an eye, Usui was right beside her, his hand extended out for her to take.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, ignoring his hand and instead trying to stand up on her own, when suddenly pain shot through her right leg like electricity. Collapsing back onto the ground with a groan, she clutched onto her right knee.

Without any warning, Usui bent down to pick up the injured girl.

"H-Hey, what are you-"

"I'm bringing you to the infirmary," he said in an 'I'm-not-taking-no-for-an-answer' tone. All the hot-headed girl could do was stay still and allow him to carry her to the infirmary.

* * *

Kicking open the door to the infirmary, the two soon realized that nobody was there. Usui decided to take matters into his own hands, and walked over to the opposite side of the room before setting her down on the bed there.

"Stay here," he told her, walking off to retrieve some items. Misaki could hear a few shuffling and clattering sounds, and despite the urge to tell him she was perfectly fine and he could leave, she had to admit- she could use his help right now.

She watched as he opened the window to allow more air into the stuffy room. He walked back to where Misaki was sitting to treat her cuts. He soaked a bit of the cotton ball in a disinfectant made for cleaning wounds. As soon as the cotton ball made contact with her cut skin, she hissed.

"OW!" she exclaimed, squirming a bit as if that would ease the pain. Usui patted her other leg comfortingly.

"Sorry. It'll stop hurting soon," he promised, giving her a small but sweet smile. She swore her heart stopped for a moment at his stunning and very handsome expression.

"I-It's okay," she said, shyly averting her gaze from his face. She didn't want to make it too obvious that she was staring at him. "Um, thank you, by the way." she murmured, though it was clear enough for him to understand. Takumi paused his actions, surprised by the sudden words. The shock passed within a matter of seconds, as his expression softened.

"You're welcome." he grinned at her. She blushed. A gentle breeze came in through the window, causing Misaki to shiver a bit as her hair flew up from her neck. All Takumi could focus on was the sweet scent surrounding the two. He stood up and placed both his hands on either side of Misaki.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, moving backwards away from him a bit. She wasn't really scared, since she knew he would never hurt her, but more puzzled. Her eyes widened when he placed both his hands gently over hers.

"Stay still," he said, leaning in closer to her face. Instinctively, she closed her eyes, waiting for his soft lips to land upon hers. Her eyes snapped open when she felt him grab a lock of her hair and _sniff it_. Taken aback by the gesture, Misaki turned her head quickly in order to make her hair fall out of his hand.

"Why the HELL are you sniffing-"

"Strawberry." he said plainly. She gave him a look of confusion.

"Strawberry?" she inquired. He brought his face closer to hers once again.

"Your hair- it smells like strawberries," he stated. She raised an eyebrow, before snapping her fingers in understanding.

"Oh! I got a new strawberry scented shampoo yesterday- do you like it?" she asked eagerly, before realizing what she actually said. "A-Actually, forget I said anythi-"

"I like it," he replied, resting his forehead against hers. "But I think I like citrus-scented Misaki better," he teased, causing the girl to blush.

"Well, you'll have to get used to strawberry soon, then..." she stuck her tongue out at him, though on the inside she'd already been considering switching back to her other shampoo if he liked it better. He chuckled.

"I love you," he said suddenly, leaning in and capturing her lips before she could even get the chance to say a word. Her eyes widened and she could feel her heart beating even faster than it was when she was running around the field.

The scent of some lotion or cream he was wearing on his face invaded her senses and made her head spin. Closing her eyes, Misaki subconsciously grabbed his tie and drew him in closer. Before things could get too out of control, Takumi forced himself to pull back and away from her tempting lips. He observed her dark red face for a few moments before grinning like an idiot.

"Y-Y'know, I love you too..."

* * *

 ***Football as in American football not soccer (irrelevant detail I thought I should add)**


End file.
